Computer systems are becoming increasingly modular. Part of this increasing modularity is made with the attempt to become compatible with a greater array of third-party software. Over the lifetime of a computer system it is likely that the computer system will install a great number of individual computing components, whether new software or new physical components. Often computer systems will uninstall computing components once the components are no longer required or desired.